


Field Trip to Home, Joy

by Every_Fandom_Trash



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Gen, Protective Avengers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Fandom_Trash/pseuds/Every_Fandom_Trash
Summary: "Before you kids go," Peter felt himself groan along with his peers, so close to freedom, "we will be taking a field trip to Stark Industries! Please take a permission slip at the door, and get it signed by tomorrow."Great, just what Peter needed, a tour of his own home.





	Field Trip to Home, Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fanfic awhile ago, to be clear, but this amazing fanfic came out while I was writing this one! This fic is called, "The Field Trip," by DJ_unicornsrgr8 (linked below). While I did start to write my fanfic before this one came out, the story did help me find inspiration to finish it.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343310/chapters/30547905

Peter heard the last school bell ring, and all the students, including him and Ned, eagerly lifted their belongings into their hands. Their teacher, Mr. Herium (a lot of kids called him Mr. Helium), shouted over the commotion of the now free teenagers,

“Before you kids go,” Peter felt himself groan along with his peers, so close to freedom, “we will be taking a field trip to Stark Industries! Please take a permission slip at the door, and get it signed by tomorrow.”

Ned turned to Peter with a bit of laughter in his eyes and spoke,

“They are so going to embarrass you dude.” Peter knew. He did not take joy in that fact like a certain Ned Leeds. When Peter moved into Avengers Tower, him and the rest of the team decided to not announce this. Tony had wanted to, but Peter had practically begged the billionaire not to on account of the fact that Flash would call him a liar. Then he spent the next hour explained to the whole team that, “no, they could not go ‘talk’ to Flash.” And that it is, “probably not very legal to threaten and possibly murder a teenager, I’m looking at you Nat.”

“Maybe I can somehow hid the permission slip from them.” He wondered aloud.

Ned huffed out a laugh mixed with a snort, “Fat chance. Try to hide something, anything, from two super-spies, two super-soldiers, and two geniuses who, together, can hack any brain, human or mechanical.” Ned made a good point, but Peter still had to try. As he grabbed the permission slip, he shoved it under everything in his backpack.

When the duo shuffled out of the school, a certain Flash Thompson caught Peter’s eye. He sighed quietly to alert Ned to the thinks-he’s-intimidating bully.

“Hey, Penis!” Flash waltzed up to them, his eyes held a certain smugness to them. “Think you can get your friend Tony Stark to show up at the field trip tomorrow? Oh wait, you were lying about the internship.”

Peter said nothing and instead opted to walk away with his head low. Yeah, it was humiliating, but he couldn’t exactly punch Flash with his super strength. Ned followed, he was staying over with Peter for dinner. Steve was making spaghetti.

They threw their backpacks against the entrance wall when they arrived to the main floor, where Peter’s room was. Being the youngest of the group, Peter’s room was in the middle of everything. Tony Stark's, rarely used, bedroom was only a couple feet away from Peter’s. Eventually, after many days of begging, all the Avengers had rooms around Peter’s.

“We have hooks. I assure you, they’re not decoration.” Tony grumbled from the living room without taking his eyes off the tablet in front of him. “Hi Ned.”

“Sorry!” Peter called out loudly as Ned waved. Peter practically dragged Ned towards his room. They entered Peter’s room to set up their new Lego Death Star. Peter’s room was strange to get used to at first. A lot of the furniture was located on the ceiling; his bed, a desk, even his dresser was stuck to the ceiling. His bed was adorned with a comforter made of permanent webbing Peter had created in the lab. There was even a little nook in the corner of the ceiling for Peter to do his homework. Of course, there was furniture on the floor for when Ned slept over. Usually, when Ned did spend the night, he took the floor and Peter took the ceiling.

After they had finished their Death Star, Steve opened the door,

“Dinner time.” He called to get the boys attention. Peter looked over and grinned at Ned. Steve Rogers pasta was legendary. They eagerly followed Steve into the kitchen where plates and silverware were already set on the table.

Ned and Peter took their places at the table, squished in between Tony and Bruce. Natasha sat across the table from Peter, and Steve would sit across from Ned. Next to Steve’s chair sat Bucky, who was permanently tense. Of course, Clint was perched on top of the back of the chair next to Natasha.

Steve placed the pot of spaghetti in the middle of the table and sat down in his designated spot. Peter was the first to take the spoon and scoop a big helping onto his plate.

When everyone’s plates were full of spaghetti, Natasha turned to look at Peter,

“What time’s the field trip Pete?” She raised the permission slip that was snuggled between her fingers. Steve’s eyes brightened and he looked towards Peter with curiosity.

“Oh? Where’s this field trip Peter?”

“Try not to gain any more radioactive superpowers this time.” Bruce said dryly. Peter shot Ned a look when he stifled a laugh.

“Actually, the field trip is going to be at Stark Industries.” Natasha lifted her eyebrow. “Imagine that.”

Tony grinned from ear to ear. Before the genius could say anything, Peter interrupted.

“Please, don't embarrass me.” He groaned in dismay.

“Why would I ever do that. I don’t embarrass people, I enlighten them with my very presence.”

Peter slammed his head on the table.

“I think it’ll be fun, kid. Now that,” Clint paused to grimace and squint his eyes, “ _Flash_ moron can’t say you’re lying.”

Tony plucked the note out of Natasha’s hand and signs it with a pen from his pocket. He goes to give it to Peter, but he moved his hands away. Instead, Tony handed it to the more than eager Ned. Peter shot a look of betrayal to his friend.

“Hope the field trip goes good Pete.” Tony smirked before going back to eating his food.

Peter was just about ready to jump out the window without his web shooters, no matter if it was a hundred stories up.

* * *

 The next day, everyone was getting ready to be bused to the Stark Tower. Peter and Ned stood awkwardly as everyone talked animatedly about the wonders they’d see.

“The biggest wonder in that tower is how Natasha hasn’t castrated Tony yet,” Ned giggled before adding as an afterthought, “or Clint.”

Peter hung his head. The field trip was all day. Meaning that Peter walked (or swung) to school, got bused home, went back to school, just to have to walk back home again. Why was this his life. Ned hadn’t wanted to come home with him today, he had said he didn’t want to deal with he aftermath of the field trip/train wreck.

Peter didn’t blame him.

Mr. Herium herded all the teens onto the bus, and they were off. Peter watched as the sights of the city flew past his view. They were nice to look at, of course, but nothing could beat what the city looked like from atop a skyscraper. At night, when all the lights turned on, it was an even more breathtaking view. Ned had the joys of being able to experience that every once in awhile. There were perks to being Spiderman’s best friend.

Halfway through the bus ride, Flash decided to taunt Peter.

“Penis!” Peter was going to bruise his forehead from slamming his head down so much. “You think you can get your ol’ pal Tony to show up and say hi?”

Honestly, Peter didn’t want Tony to show up. He be perfectly fine not going on a field trip in his own home, thank you.

“Wait, wait, wait. You can’t do that can you?” Flash continued. “You’re nothing to someone like Tony Stark. You’re pathetic Parker!”

Ned put a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder. Even though the taunts and jests didn’t hurt Peter, he’d be glad to have them gone. Plus, Peter already didn’t want to deal with today in general.

The bus slowed to a stop a couple minutes later, halting with a loud hiss of the brakes that hurt Peter’s sensitive ears. Mr. Herium ushered the kids out of the bus, letting them all stop to gaze up in awe at the skyscraper in front of them. Peter and Ned sat back awkwardly, seeing the tower everyday. Someone scoffed, causing Peter to turn in the direction. MJ was leaning against the bus with her phone in her hands.

“What?” She said when she caught Peter staring. “It’s not like I don’t see buildings like this everyday.”

She shrugged and turned her attention back to her phone. Mr. Herium got to the front of the class, having to push past a few starry-eyed teenagers. He lead the class closer to the building to stand next to Miss Kelly, one of the higher-up interns. She was very intelligent and frequently helped Peter with his homework. Pepper had even made Miss Kelly his honorary Aunt, in title only, but said honorary Aunt took that title very seriously. Luckily, she knew who Spiderman was, so Peter would have extra help to keep that secret.

“This is Miss Kelly. She will be our tour guide today. Please, listen to her. Take it away Miss Kelly.” Mr. Herium introduced her. She nodded her head and clasped her hands in front of her.

“Alright, hello everyone! I’m very excited to give you all a tour, but first, we need to get you all badges.” She lead the class into the lobby, stopping at the front desk.

“Mr. Jen, can we have,” She pauses to count the student and slightly falters when she catches sight of Peter, “uh, twenty-one Omega Level One badges.”

Peter sighed, expecting this. Stark Industries had a strict policy of not reprinting badges unless it was absolutely necessary. His class had twenty-three students total, but he and Ned already had badges. Not only that, but Alpha Level Five, the highest level, badges. It would cause a lot of confusion and extra work for the poor interns unlucky enough to have to figure out the issue.

After Mr. Jen printed out badges, Miss Kelly distributed them to all the students except Peter and Ned. Thankfully, no one noticed due to her skillful avoidance of the two teens. She briefly stopped in front of them,

“Put on your badges boys, you know SI’s policy on reprinting.” Her tone was more professional than usual, which kept up with the act of Peter not knowing anyone at SI.

“Yes Miss Kelly!” Ned and Peter parroted back to her. Her eyes twinkled as she nodded, and Peter could see her hold back a laugh. Peter himself felt the urge to grin at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

“Alright kids, let's get on with tour.” The teenagers a whooped and hollered with joy, eagerly following Miss Kelly deeper into the building. Peter slunk to the back of the herd of student with Ned.

“First, we’ll be going heading to the lab where all the interns work. When we get there, please place your badges on the scanner.”

This meant that Jarvis, as Peter’s badge was high, would announce his presence. Peter quickly got out his phone to alert the A.I..

“Jarvis,” He whispered to his phone discreetly, “when Ned and I go through the badge scanners today, don’t announce us.”

“Yes Mister Parker, I’ll be sure not to announce you.” Peter nodded, knowing Jarvis could see him, before turning to Ned.

“Okay, Jarvis won’t announce us when we enter labs.” Ned breathed in relief at Peter’s words.

“Phew! That’d be awkward. Although, I wouldn’t mind seeing the look on Flash’s face when he realized that you aren’t lying.” At his name, Flash whipped around to sneer at the duo.

“Penis, not lying? Yeah right! That’s rich Ned, Parker just wants attention. It’s sad that he’s roped you into it too.” He finished with a huff and turned around. Peter saw Miss Kelly shoot him a questioning look. He simply shook his head, signaling that it was fine. She let her eyes linger for a second before pulling them away, as they were at the first lab of the tour.

“Like I said kids, scan your badge, so you can go through.” Everyone lined up with minimal pushing. The eagerness in their movements was noticeable, with every step they seemed to bounce. Of course, Peter and Ned just walked with bored expression to the back of the line. Peter had seen more interesting coffee machines (her name was Cheri, and she beeped menacingly at Tony when he got too much coffee.)

His peers started to hurriedly put their badges on the scanner. With each teenager, the scanner would say an automated response, “Visitors Badge, Omega Level One clearance.” Flash seemed to be the most excited that something Tony Stark created had recognized him. In reality, Tony Stark had nothing to do with this machine. Most likely, an intern had designed and built it.

As they got to the front of the line, Peter felt of twinge of panic. Of course, Jarvis would keep his word, but that didn’t stop Peter from worrying. When Peter hesitantly put his badge on the scanner, Jarvis didn’t say anything. In fact, the scanner didn’t say anything either. Peter sighed and continued as everyone stared at him. Ned’s badge yielded the same results.

“Maybe I should've been more precise.” Peter muttered to Ned. His friend shot him a look that cleared showed annoyance and exasperation.

“I didn’t notice.” Ned whispered back sarcastically. Peter rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at his best friend’s mood. They moved with the class as Miss Kelly moved them along into the lab. Interns worked around them, busying about. One intern seemed to struggle on a difficult piece of coding. His eyes lit up when he saw Peter enter the room. It seemed that this specific intern didn’t get the memo that Peter was trying to lay down low.

The intern walked up to Miss Kelly and politely asked,

“Can I borrow Peter? I can’t seem to get this coding right, and Peter’s the best there is with coding.” Miss Kelly practically shot daggers at the man with her eyes. “Um, is that not okay? He’s always helped in the past.”

Peter could practically see Miss Kelly’s urge to strangle the man.

“Maybe later Herold, get back to work.” The man, Herold, nodded nervously and hurried back to his station. Flash seemed to be lost for words. Well, Peter thought, at least it didn’t get out that he was actually living with the Avengers. At least, not yet.

He counted his blessings.

The tour continued on. His peers were excited; Peter and Ned were bored. Flash seemed to be the most excited out of everyone. His eyes darted around the room in awe. Of course, his eyes held no recognition of how the inventions that surrounded them worked.

“Do you think Flash is just jealous of me?” Peter whispered to Ned as the class stopped to listen to Miss Kelly lecture about the invention in front of them. Ned put a thoughtful finger to his chin,

“Maybe, it would explain a lot.”

They moved into a hallway to continue to the next lab. As Peter shuffled down the hallway he felt his spider-sense tingle in the back of his neck. It wasn’t strong, more like a soft pinch. He groaned when he realized what was happening.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard a shuffling in the vents. Miss Kelly, it seemed, had heard it too. She, recognizing what the noise meant, sighed audibly.

“Are you alright Miss Kelly?” Mr. Herium asked in concern. She just placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

At that moment, someone came flying down from the vent systems with a battle cry. Everyone, but Ned and Peter, screamed loudly. Peter sighed while Ned tried to stifle his laughter.

“Peter, hey kid!” Clint exclaimed and threw an arm around Peter. Of course, he was decked out in his Hawkeye outfit. The purple tones seemed to pop in the bland hallway.

“H-hey Cli- Mr. Barton.” Peter kicked himself mentally when he almost called Clint by his first name. Interacting with interns was one thing, calling Avengers by their first names was another.

“Hey Ned! Coming over for dinner today?” Clint asked as he turned to Ned. Flash’s jaw dropped, and Miss Kelly’s eye was twitching violently. Peter himself was shooting death glares toward the experienced archer. Said archer was purposefully ignoring him.

“How do you know him Penis? He’s an Avenger.” Flash spluttered out in disbelief. And, gosh, did Peter wish Flash hadn’t called him Penis. Clint’s gaze hardened considerably. The friendly, familial gaze turned into the stone stare Clint used during missions.

“We will talk about this later.” Clint whispered under his breath, knowing Peter could hear due to his advanced hearing. Gulping, Peter subtly nodding, as Clint could pick up on minuscule details. Miss Kelly seemed to be fed up with the chatter.

“Alright, alright! Let’s move on to the next room, which is,” She paused for a second to reevaluate her life, “where you get to meet Tony Stark.”

Her strained smile was not convincing.

“Sucks to be you dude.” Ned whispered in Peter’s ear.

“Thanks Ned, I didn’t know that.” Ned just shrugged at Peter’s response, moving back away from Peter’s ear.

The class vibrated with joy as Miss Kelly lead them to the lab where Tony Stark was currently at. Peter swore he heard Miss Kelly grumbling something about this “not being originally on the schedule” and “stupid Stark.”

Peter was pretty sure Tony had changed the schedule last minute just to spite him. Or, maybe to spite Flash. That was probably it. No doubt he had Natasha and Bruce waiting there with him. Steve was probably there too. And, Clint had just heard Flash call him Penis, something the others probably already knew. Needless to say, Peter was worried that Flash might come out of that room traumatized. He’d have to go over the “no, you really can’t murder teenagers in cold blood guys” talk, again.

Miss Kelly seemed to realize what this situation might lead to, as she physically prepared herself for their entrance. Of course, no one else knew the danger they were in.

They got to the entrance of the lab, a simple lab really. One where the most basic of experiments were conducted. In fact, Peter was pretty sure that this lab wasn’t even used that much. It was more a storage room disguised as a lab.

“Flash, just, watch what you say okay.” Peter felt he should warn Flash of his impending doom. Flash didn’t take his warning very well, as he spun around and snarled at Peter menacingly. Well, it wasn’t that menacing, but he was trying.

“What does that mean Parker? You gonna take me on? God, you really are stupid if you think you could ever even touch me.” Peter chose to keep it to himself that he’d seen more menacing birds. They were very scary when he almost ran into them while swinging.

“Alright kids, you know what to do, scan you’re badges.” Miss Kelly’s cheery voice that she’d maintained the whole tour seemed to vanish instantly. And, Miss Kelly was practically cheery through everything. She could see the positive after Peter got captured by criminals who then strung him up by his own webs for hours. Upon his return, she had said, “Well, at least you know you’re webs are really strong. And that you’re not dead.”

Once everyone was through the scanner, they sat in a room devoid of other people except their own classmates. Tony Stark and the other Avengers were nowhere to be seen. Peter watched as his classmates shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

Suddenly, the Iron Man suit flew into the room from an open window near the ceiling. Following Tony’s entrance, Natasha and Clint dropped from a ceiling vent, startling some students who were close to their landing position. Steve entered by throwing his shield into the door to open it, then catching it when he ran by. And Bruce, gentle Bruce, walked into the room calmly, paying no mind to his destructive teammates. Peter briefly wondered where Bucky was, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Bucky would straight up murder Flash in front of everyone. Then he’d probably say, “hashtag no regrets.”

The whole room erupted into pleas for signatures and autographs when the teenagers realized what was going on. Through all the chaos, Peter could feel Tony’s gaze when he realized where Peter was. Tony’s face practically lit up with a wide grin. His suit’s helmet gracefully retracted into his armor.

Tony walked over to Peter, swerving expertly to avoid the teenagers and their personal questions. The rest of the Avengers followed, trusting in Tony’s ability to navigate through the social mess. Tony stopped in front of Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Pete!” He exclaimed loudly, no doubt to make sure everyone heard. “You have those new designs ready for me yet?”

Peter almost asked which project Tony was possibly talking about, seeing as there was no project. Then, he realized that Tony was playing the room into his fingertips. Fortunately, the other Avengers seemed to catch on quickly.

“Yes, Peter, I’m expecting my new Widow’s Bite’s soon. I expect your usual quality.” Natasha said nonchalantly, as if every boy in the room wasn’t ogling her, as she picked at her nails with a blade. Peter sighed instead of responding as his classmates all turned to him with questioning glances, and even some glares.

“Off topic, but what do you want for dinner, Peter?” Steve joined the ranks of moronic traitors that were the Avengers. “I was thinking of making your favorite, my famous Stir Fry.”

“Back to the subject of this tour,” Tony decided to get back on topic, wanting the teens eyes on him, “this is a storage lab. Wonderful, isn’t it. We use it for storing stuff, the pinnacle of technology. Now, if you’ll follow me, we can get to the actually cool stuff.”

Tony lead everyone, Avengers included, to one of the higher up labs. One where even Peter could see some amazing inventions. Though, none seemed to live up to Cheri the coffee maker. Cheri was unique.

“Jarvis, make the lab accessible for Omega Level One badges.”

“Right away, sir.” The door made a little beep sound when Jarvis had finished replying. Flash gaped widely at the A.I. that Peter and Ned were used to. It seemed that everyone was a little frightened by the A.I.. They probably weren’t used to being watched constantly.

Tony motioned for everyone to file into the lab. Inside, Tony ushered the kids into a bunch of teenagers in the middle of the room. Peter was sandwiched between Ned and Flash, feeling a little squished against the two bodies.

“Penis,” Flash whispered into Peter’s ear, which was way too close for comfort, “how do you know the Avengers?”

Peter just shrugged and went back to pretending to listen to the lecture that Tony was giving. The billionaire dumbed down terms and explanations so everyone could understand what was going on. A few of his classmates were looking on with glassy unfocused eyes, yet they still seemed to be interested. They just couldn’t understand all the inventions and science around them.

Peter got a little twitchy while listening to Tony talk. For one, he was bored at the over-simplified explanations coming from Tony’s mouth. Secondly, he felt trapped between Flash and Ned, easily squashed like a bug.

It seemed in his slight anxiousness, Peter had managed to elbow Flash very roughly.

“What the heck Penis!” Flash yelled obnoxiously, getting the attention of everyone in the room, “You wanna fight?!”

Peter shook his head quickly, subtly moving his feet into a defensive position. Mr. Herium sighed, seeing this practically everyday. He turned around to look back at Tony Stark, motioning for the continence of the speech he’d stopped.

“Sorry Mister Stark, this happens a lot. Just ignore them, and it’ll be okay.” Tony shot the man a terrifying look, properly terrifying. The kind of look he gave kidnappers when he was done with them. The kind of look that meant run for the hills and hope he doesn’t find you.

“Peter, this is unacceptable!” Natasha nodded along to Tony’s words. “You said it wasn’t that bad, this is bad. Is this why Clint told us to watch out?”

“Do you want me to rip out his vocal chords?” Natasha asked politely, pulling the blade away from her nails and pointing it forward a bit. Peter saw Flash gulp hard, pulling his adam’s apple down his throat before bobbing back up. Natasha, being a spy, obviously saw the movement and smirked slightly.

“Mister Stark, you really know Peter?” A classmate of Peters asked. Tony, it seemed, heard the question and looked more than ready to answer.

“Do I know Peter? Do microchips double in power every 18 to 24 months?” He was met with blank stares, save for Peter, Ned, and some other classmates. Tony sighed deeply, putting his hand to his forehead. “Yes, the answer is yes. Geez, you guys need better teachers.”

Mr. Herium looked a little offended, but ultimately brushed off the insult. Getting insulted by Tony Stark was practically a dream come true for most people. After a couple seconds, it seemed that everyone had gotten what Tony Stark’s response meant. Peter felt his face turn red at the attention his peers were giving him. He was used to no one sparing a second glance at him, at least when he wasn’t Spiderman.

“W-what?!” Flash sputtered indignantly. “How could you, Tony Stark, ever know a nobody like Parker?”

“Excuse me.” Tony growled out through his teeth.

“Son, I don’t like bullies.” Steve said with his patriotic state of justice. Peter hoped even Flash could detect the underlying threat in his words and tone. Flash shifted back from the heroes a little. The tension in the room was undeniable. As the Avengers silently threatened a teenage boy, everyone else stood by in disbelief. Peter didn’t doubt that they were all still confused that he wasn’t lying about the internship.

Suddenly, he felt a little prickle on the back of his neck. His spider-sense ringed, warning him of friendly danger. Peter turned in the direction his sixth sense told him to, and his enhanced eyes caught onto a flash of metal in the dark. Well, Peter thought, guess Bucky decided to join the party. Bucky and Clint emerged from the shadows, both sending him a small wink in unison before vanishing once more from eyesight.

Suddenly, the other Avengers, save for Tony and Bruce, were standing where Bucky and Clint were a second ago. All of them sent Peter a little wave or wink before disappearing where the two spies before them had.

Peter just sighed, something he was doing a lot lately. It really was a bad habit, but it was hard not to sigh exasperatedly when he was surrounded by morons day-in day-out. The Avengers didn’t seem to care that they were annoying Peter. In fact, it seemed that they were taking immense joy from that fact. Peter hated them all, with a passion.

Peter returned to the present when Ned elbowed him roughly.

“Where ya been, dude. You’ve been gone for about two minutes.” Ned questioned worriedly. Peter didn’t blame him, he had a tendency to not notify his friend of any wounds until he passed out for one reason or another. He really should give Ned a good present one day for putting up with him. A “thanks for not leaving me as a friend and exposing my secret identity to everyone for personal gain” present.

Ned snapped his fingers in front of Peter’s face.

“Dude!” Ned raised a concerning, yet scrutinizing, eyebrow in Peter’s direction.

“Sorry, man. I think my brain’s trying to remove me from this situation.” He grumbled as his shoulders slumped. Ned just laughed quietly.

“Alright, alright. Just making sure you’re not dying of blood loss,” He added as an afterthought, “again.”

“Hey, Peter, why don’t you show everyone around your lab!” Tony grinned as he shouted the question, just so everyone in a mile-radius heard. At Tony’s words, Flash sputtered some more, letting loose words vaguely resembling, “Penis Parker has a lab?”

“Um, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” Peter searched his brain for an excuse. “You see, there’s some confidential S.I. projects in there. Very hush-hush.”

Tony’s grin got impossibly wider, taking on a look of pride. He realized that he’d used some of Tony’s usual lingo about a second later. His cheeks turned red at the thought.

“That’s alright, Pete,” Tony responded to his previous statement, “Bruce would be more than happy to make sure everything’s okay for the public to see.”

Bruce gave Tony a look of disbelief.

“I would?” Tony nodded while his eyebrows scrunched threateningly. “I would.”

“I-I’ll join you!” Ms. Kelly called out to Bruce, clearly seeing that this situation could only lead to disaster.

With that, they both left in a hurry. After they’d left, Tony’s calculating eyes snapped back onto the teenagers.

“Well kids, I’ll just have to regale you with some Iron Man stories while we wait.” Peter rolled his eyes at Tony’s go to solution for conversation. It was rather egotistical. But, when you took into account what things might be said about Tony if he were to not talk about how awesome he was, it become clear why he did it. Peter thought it rather sad that Tony felt that if he didn’t talk good about himself, no one else would. They were working on their self-esteem issues together, though.

His fellow peers didn’t hesitate to ask questions regarding certain events. Flash had asked a question in a brief moment of silence. Tony just shot him an angry look, before turning to answer ask for more questions. Peter and Ned might have laughed to each other about Flash’s beet red face.

“How do you know Peter?” A student, Betty, Peter thought, blurted out. Tony turned to her and opened his mouth to speak. But, Flash spoke first,

“Yeah, why would you want Penis Parker to even be near you? I’d be a much better option then him.” Tony put his hands into fists and clenched his jaw visibly, astounded to see considering Tony was used to pretending for the media.

“Listen here you little sh-crap. I don’t respect you. Frankly, I find it moronic to see how you boast about how much ‘better’ you are than someone, when you’re clearly not. You are one of students here who doesn’t get the inventions in this room. Peter can understand what’s in my lab. So, don’t act like you’re even a fraction smarter than my son when you’re not.”

A couple seconds later, when Tony was still huffing from his rant, Bruce returned to the room. He paused when he saw the clear fear and anger shown in the room. It seemed that Flash had finally realized he had made Tony “I am Iron Man” Stark angry, a man that could very well murder him with a single repulsor blast. Peter was sure that Flash would run for the hills when he realized how many times he’d had to talk Tony out of the whole murder thing.

“Um, everything’s in order.” Bruce stated awkwardly, clearly sensing the tension in the room, “Kelly was called to do some intern work, so she had to leave.”

Tony nodded and let out a frustrated sigh, motioning for the teenagers to follow him. Peter looked at Ned in clear worry. Last night, after dinner, Peter and Ned had been working on a little project. They were trying to recreate BB-8 from Star Wars, and were having real success. As of now, BB-8 could fluently speak droid, roll around on its own accord, and even had a fiery personality. Currently, the little droid was sitting in its charging dock. The two friends really didn’t want their peers to get their grimy hands on their droid.

“Maybe Bruce got BB-8 out of the lab?” Ned asked hopefully. Peter shook his head doubtfully.

“No, you know BB-8 doesn’t really listen to anyone.” Peter explained what they already knew ruefully. The two boys glumly accepted their defeat, trudging along at the back of the class.

When they arrived at Peter’s lab, all the students oohed and awed. Peter’s lab was at the same level as Tony’s lab. In fact, their labs connected through a large door the size of the wall. Bruce had, thankfully, closed the door. Flash especially seemed to be entranced by the sheer amount of tech in Peter’s lab.

There were flying drones mulling about the lab, casually scanning everyone's faces and bodies. In the beakers on a table were chemicals of all kind. His web formula was sitting in a beaker, but the sheet that had the actual equation was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone’s eyes bulged when Tony lead them to the corner where Peter worked on Avenger tech. Steve’s back-up shield was laying on a desk, the schematics for its design in holograms around it. Clint’s new arrows, using his web formula, were suspended in the air above the table. And, of course, BB-8 was sitting in its charging station next to all the clutter.

The bot whirled to life, happily chirping sentences in binary. BB-8 rolled out of its charging station, moving to bump against Peter’s leg happily, still chirping.

“Hey BB-8! Miss me buddy?” Peter grinned and bent down to pat his friend.

“You’ve really got your bot working, huh?” Tony moved to stroke the bots metal surface but got a stream of annoyed binary in his face. “Whoa, whoa! Sorry little guy.”

“W-w-what?!” Flash spluttered, cutting off Peter’s reply. “This has to be a dream. There's no way that Parker could do this!”

Bucky suddenly dropped down silently behind Flash, from god knows where, making sure that his metal arm was uncovered. His vibranium fingers were curled into fists, the synthetic muscles clenching.

“Ally Peter made this arm. Deadly and efficient, better than Stark’s design.” Peter felt his cheeks flush at Bucky’s clear words. It was true, he had made the soldiers arm after Tony had “only worked on efficiency, not comfort.” Peter had spent a week making the design alone, he paid attention to comfort the most. He had Ned spend the weekend over at the tower, both of them worked diligently through the nights and days to build the arm. After that, Bucky only came to Peter and Ned about repairs to the arm.

“Bucky, please, don’t threaten Flash.” Peter pleaded with the seasoned soldier. Said soldier looked at Peter incredulously.

“This is Flash?” Bucky looked over the teenager with a calculating eye. Flash fidgeted in about a second under Bucky’s gaze, causing the soldier to scoff. “Targets threat level is negative one. Skills, none.”

“Target?” Flash squeaked as he subtly moved away.

“I’m sorry, but did you just threaten one of my students?” Mr. Herium pushed to stand in front of Bucky, putting his hands on his hips.

“Target was threatening ally Peter’s well being. You didn’t care then.” The soldier shot back, as quick as the bullets he shoots out of his gun. Mr. Herium faltered a little, freezing in his movements.

“W-well, that’s different!” Natasha dropped down from the vent systems, quickly followed by Clint. Both of them were laughing at the weak argument.

“Great argument, really.” Natasha clicked her tongue before laughing darkly. Even Bruce started to chuckle a little. “It’s obvious that you are playing favorites.”

“No, I would never!” Mr. Herium tried to defend himself.

“You just did.” Tony cut off the teacher with a quick hand wave. The students in the room whispered to themselves. “In fact, you’re favoring a rather nonintellectual individual against one who is beyond even you.”

As Mr. Herium tried to think of an excuse, Tony just nodded. He knew he’d won the argument. Ned laughed from his spot next to Peter, letting his shoulders shake as he giggled. Of course, Flash flushed red from the comments. The embarrassment of being called a teachers pet obviously got to him. It seemed that the bully couldn’t take what he gave.

Tony checked the time on his watch, and he impatiently tapped his foot on the floor.

“Well kiddos, it seems that we’ve run out of time.” All Peter’s classmates heaved a collective disappointed sigh. They all waved their goodbyes to Tony, Peter and Ned a little awkwardly, as Mr. Herium herded them back towards the elevator downstairs.

They reached the ground floor with ease, stumbling out of the packed elevator. Once they were able to spread out in the lobby, Flash stalked up to Peter.

“You planned this Penis!” He practically spat on Peter. “You’re nothing more than Stark’s newest boy-toy.”

“Remember what I said about bullies, son?” Steve growled from behind Flash. Let it never be said that the good ol’ Cap couldn’t be stealthy. Flash visibly jumped about an inch in the air, turning around so fast he stumbled a little.

“S-sir, we were just j-joking around!” Flash stuttered out, playing with his fingers nervously.

“Uh huh, I’m sure.” His voice dripped with disbelief and sarcasm. After a few seconds of Steve’s most terrifying stare, Flash left. Then, Steve turned to Peter with kind eyes. “The day’s over after this right?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, “I’ll have to walk back here after being bused back to the school.”

“Well that’s stupid.” Steve said with his nose crinkled. Beside Peter, Ned nodded to Steve’s words.

“It really is, but its school policy. But, I don’t think they’ve ever sent a kid to their own house for a field trip.”

“I’ll get your teacher to just let you stay here. And if I can’t do it, I’ll ask Pepper to convince him.” Well, Peter thought, at least that was one problem solved.

A few minutes later and Steve gave him a thumbs up from across the room, easily conveying his success. Tony had heard of the plan, as he came down to take Peter up to the living floors of Avengers Tower.

“Okay, Pete, you have to show me how your new bot works.” Tony gushed as he threw an arm around Peter’s shoulders. The other Avengers all somehow flanked his side collectively. They were protecting him from the harshness of his classmates and peers, the hardest enemy to defeat.

As they passed Flash, Clint stuck out a childish tongue.

“Not so nice being on the other side of the bullying, is it?” He asked before turning back to the large mass of superheroes they had created.

When they walked by Mr. Herium, Tony stopped to stand in front of the man threateningly.

“My lawyers will make sure that Midtown High is a place where a students worth isn’t decided by his or her parents.” He huffed one last time before turning back to lead Peter into the elevator.

The last glance everyone got of the happy, dysfunctional family was where Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Clint were laughing at a joke Peter had made. Natasha was laughing, on the inside only. The right corner of her lip was slightly twitching up, her way of busting out laughing. Bucky was laughing internally as well, his nose twitched a little when he got the urge to laugh.

When the elevator doors shut, everyone turned towards Ned, demanding answers from the only person who spent time with Peter.

“If you think I’m telling you guys anything, you’ve got another thing coming.” He huffed before pulling out his phone and texting Peter about how their classmates were behaving.

Ah, the joys of taking a field trip in your own home.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
